catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat Foxfire sat next to Cedarpelt. "Have you... Ever loved someone so much, but.. You... Erm, were afraid to tell them your true feelings?" Cedarpelt sighed sadly as he looked up at the sky. "Yep." "And who is that someone?" Foxfire asked. Cedarpelt's golden eyes widened to the size of full moons as Foxfire's question hit him at full force. Why had he let that slip? Obviously she loved someone else, he couldn't tell her how he felt and confuse her. "A WindClan warrior." he meowed airily, shrugging his slender shoulders. "What about you?" "You." Foxfire said. "A WindClan warrior." She laughed. "Wha--but--me?" he spluttered, a mixture of surprise and happiness flowing through him. "Yes, you, Silly!" Foxfire laughed once more. Cedarpelt's face broke into a wide grin as his eyes lit up. "Oh StarClan, I love you too Foxfire!" he leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, covering her face in licks. "I thought you loved some-Oh! It doesn't matter!" Foxfire yelled with joy. "I'm not trying to be rude... but it's getting late, isn't it? Maybe we should do something tomorrow...?" (lolidunno) (whaaat xD) Cedarpelt leaped off her, his heart filled with love for Foxfire. "I can't believe you've been in love with me all this time. I thought you loved Darkpaw." His tail drooped a little. Friend though he was with the black tom, he was always jealous because he had thought that Foxfire's affections had laid with him. (lolihavenoideaXD) "Sure, i do like him." Foxfire said. "But not as much as i love you." "You really love me." Cedarpelt rubbed his cheek softly and warmly against hers. "I do. More than anything." Foxfire purred Cedarpelt's deep golden eyes glowed. "Well, I guess there's just one more thing to settle here then." he took a deep breath. "Will you stand by my side, as my mate?" "Yes I will." Foxfire said. (I DO. XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 00:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC)) Cedarpelt's heart filled with warmth and joy, and he leaned in to touch his forehead softly to her's. "I'll love you forever, Foxfire." (Aww, <3 You may now kiss the bride - Nightfall) (Awwwwww.) "You, too." Foxfire purred Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. liek 5 days latar "Ugh, it hurts so much..." Foxfire sighed. "I don't think anyone else in the the Clan knows... So i'm just going to go to the medicine cat and tell her that i think i have a stomachache." She stared at Cedarpelt. "Do... Have you ever regret this?" (cannot spell XD Anyways i just was lazy to roleplay through the whole week XDDDD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 03:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) Mudheart paddded in, her eyes glowing as her gaze rested on Foxfire. Sneerpaw was snoring in his den. Foxfire came out of the den. "Well, got that over with. Now if i come screaming to the medicine cat they will know why. Sneerpaw is going to keep all the apprentices awake.. I'm kinda glad im out of that den" Foxfire snorted. (Yeah shes gonna be rude while she's a queen XD You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) "Regret us?" Cedarpelt murmured, pressing against Foxfire comfortingly. "Never." (Oops, came in a little late - Nightfall) Cypresspaw (wait is he supposed to be a warrior now?) watched. (Nightfall- kinda XD and Sage is back. Pebble- i think so not sure- Fox) Foxfire purred. "It's pretty hard, but we'll have to manage." Mudheart padded up to Cryptesspaw. "Hi!" She meowed. Sneerpaw padded out of the den, his gaze searching. Mudheart narrowed her eyes. Looking for Darkpaw, I bet. '' Mudheart padded over to the warriors den and fell asleep. Darkpaw ran over to Sneerpaw. "HEY DARKPAW!" "AHHH!" Darkpaw screamed in suprise. "What are you..." "I'm having kits!" "With me?" Darkpaw said with happiness "With.. Cedapelt." "I KNEW I- Wha?" "I love Cedarpelt." "You love me!" "No. Cedarpelt." Darkpaw sighed and ran off. ''But... i thought it was me. Does she hate me? All those moons, i thought that she loved me.... Darkpaw growled. No. I'm not going to cry off in the forest. Sneerpaw looked at Darkpaw. "Lets go see our mother, Darkpaw." He said softly. "Why do you want to see her?!?" Darkpaw yelled. (k nao he gets all glared at, mmmkay?) (KK) Sneerpaw shurgged. "No reason. Hey, meet me by the Border." (WindClan's Border.) Mudheart ran up to Foxfire. "Fox, there is something I really need to tell you!" "What." Foxfire asked Mudheart's gaze steadied. "Silverkit said Sneerpaw, when he is a warrior horrible things will happen." "Duh. The den will be overflowing! And he'll snore!" Foxfire whined. (XDDDD Stupid Foxfire.) Mudheart rolled her eyes and padded over to Cypresspaw. "What? It's true!" Foxfire said. "OH! Wait, Mudheart! I'm moving into the Queens den today!" I think... "Cool!" Mudheart said "I'm going to name one of my kits after you!" Foxfire said "Aww, Fosfire!" Mudheart purred. Cypressfrost/Cypresspaw smiled at Mudheart and licked her ear, then turned to Foxfire, "Congratulations." He mewed softly. "Thank you, Cypressfrost/paw." Foxfire said Mudheart smiled at him. Mudheart padded in, feeling happy. Only Frostwind doesn't have a mate. (Sorry, late again - Nightfall) Cedarpelt watched Darkpaw run off, his golden eyes uncertain. Was it worth breaking Darkpaw's heart? And why does he have reason to think that Foxfire is expecting his kits? Cedarpelt realized that he and Foxfire must have been closer than he thought. His heart gave an uncomfortable twist. (We can have Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw's assessments now if you guys want) (Thats fine with meh! Also, Mud and Cypress confressed their feelings on the IRC... :P -Sage) Sneerpaw puffed out his chest, loyalty beaming in his amber eyes. Mudheart watched him. (Foxfire had kits on teh IRC... Let's have that moment again.) Foxfire gasped and ran into the medicine cat den. (LOLIHAVENOIDEA) Sneerpaw waited for Foxfire to leave. He ran away and went to Twolegplace. The queasiness and stinging in his heart momentarily forgotten, Cedarpelt followed Foxfire anxiously. (How about we skip this, it feels really awkward D:) ---- "I'm naming this one... Foxkit. She looks like me. She's so fluffy.... And the tom! Mudkit! And the other she-cat... Moonkit," Foxfire said. (I roleplay Mudkit and Foxkit while Echo roleplays Moonkit.) "What about that little tom?" Cedarpelt breathed, his eyes fixed on his kits with such love in their golden depths, that it would have been impossible to believe that they ever held anger. The sleekness of the ginger tom's fur reminded Cedarpelt of the beautiful, sleek-feathered finches that often hopped among the trees on the other side of the river. "Can we name him Finchkit?" (What are Moonkit, Foxkit, and Mudkit's descriptions? - Nightfall) Sneerpaw watched them. (Assement today? :D) Mudheart padded up to Mudkit. I will not let Sneerpaw get his claws on you. She vowed, for a moment plunging into her memories as kits, and the first time she encountered Sneer. Mudhearts eyes glazed over. She saw Sneerpaw infront of a army of rogues, and Darkpaw, Darkpaw was there. Mudheart felt her viens turn cold.'' Oh Silverkit!'' (Moonkit- Beautiful silver she-cat. Foxkit- Pretty much a mini Foxfire XD Mudkit- Stone-ish gray tom.) Mudkit looked at Mudheart. Foxkit was asleep. "He won't." Foxfire said to Mudheart. "I will never let him touch one of these precious kits." Mudheart looked dully at Foxfire and then let out a shudder. Hes going for me. He doesnt care about the kits. Sneerpaw walked up to Mudkit. "Hello kit." He whispered. (Im going to ask Night If I can mentor one of them. :P) (She can :D And sure, just go the WindClan territory page to start. Swiftflight will be there shortly - Nightfall) Finchkit was curled up into a tight orange ball, sound asleep, pressed into Foxfire's warm black tummy. Mudheart pushed Sneerpaw towards the camp entrance. "Your assement is starting." Cedarpelt stared warily after Sneerpaw. "I still don't trust him," he muttered standing protectively over his sleeping family. Mudheart nodded. "Something is wrong inside of him." She hissed back. She looked at Finchkit. He's soooo Cute! (But Finchkit.. I imagine that he's the cutest thing evar. Can he stay innocent, even though Sneerpaw is mentoring him?) Foxfire looked at Cedarpelt. "Can you take watch over kits? I have to watch Sneerpaw. I need to..... I'll be back quickly, i don't want the kits to get fussy." "Kits!" Sunpaw meows as he walks up to see the newest members of WindClan. "They're so cute!" (Mudheart is mentoring him.... :/ Sneerpaw gets exiled like a day after he becomes a warrior. XD) Mudheart purred. "Yep!" Thats when Mudheart noticed how plump she was.'' I cant be a queen! What if something happens to Darkfang or Cloudstar?'' Mudheart ran off towards Medicane Cat Den. Darkfang was grooming his pelt nearby. (Take this to IRC?) Mudheart rushed out of the den. "Where's Cypresspaw?" She mewed. Cypressfrost padded in quietly and then trotted over to Mudheart, "Something wrong?" (Can she have kits on the IRC?) (Of course, as long as Bracken is there :) Would you mind messaging me with their names and descriptions? - Nightfall) Cedarpelt was sitting out in front of the warriors' den, watching his kits happily. He looked up when Mudheart ran out, his golden eyes growing wide. (But shes only been preg for one day XDDDDD You can skip them like i did, just put 'five days later. Again.' in a new section.... if you want, and if night allows it.) (Usually I think it's best to keep the queen pregnant for a least a week, or five days. Skipping days isn't necessarily a good idea, as the other users will loose track, and it really will be as if she's only been pregnant for a day. But if you really want her to have them before the weekend is up, then I wouldn't deny your right to skip the days on the wiki time - Nightfall) (Thx Night. Ill send the descriptions to you, me and Bracken agreed on some. :D) Mudheart sat peacefuly in the clearing, watching the kits frolick and play. Lunarkit was enthusiastically teaching Finchkit some play fighting moves. She was being very careful with him, her mother had warned her to be gentle, as he was still so young. Finchkit was nervously swatting as Lunarkit was instructing, and occasionally clumsily darting to one side to avoid a blow from her own paw. Mudheart watched Sneerpaw walk in the camp. Sneerpaw was gossiping about his assement. (Oh okay XD) Foxkit watched Lunarkit and Finchkit. "What are you guys doing? Swatting at air?" "They are praticing." Mudheart mewed to the small kit. Sneerpaw sat at the bottom of the high rock. Lunarkit nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of Finchkit. The two kits stopped playing suddenly when they heard a call from a top the High Rock. Cloudstar was standing at the edge, the sun that was glaring down into the camp shone on the flame colored splotches across her pure white fur. "Let all cats of WindClan gather for a Clan meeting!" Mudheart felt her fears come true. Horrible things will happen when Sneerpaw becomes a warrior. Scarheart watched Sneerpaw's assement with pride. "Today we honor the passing of an apprentice, into a warrior. Cypresspaw and Sneerpaw, please come forward." Cloudstar went on, her long tail waving. (Even though technically Cypresspaw is a warrior xD - Nightfall) Cypresspaw padded forward (Bracken, see WindClan Nursery. :P) Sneerpaw padded forward. "I, Cloudstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sneerpaw and Cypresspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Cloudstar's voice rang out through the growing darkness. Sneerpaw rose his head. "I do." Mudheart's tail twitched. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sneerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Sneertooth, Cypresspaw, you shall be known as Cypressfrost. StarClan honor both of your courage and honor, and we welcome you as full warriors of WindClan." Cloudstar touched her muzzle softly to each of their heads as the Clan below began to cheer them on. Darkangel looked up, her eyes dull and a tuft of fur handing over her red eye. Tear stains hung on her cheek. Moonkit looked up. Swipekit guided his blind sister out of the Nusery for the first time. "Its big." He explained to Wispkit. "Darkangel?" Midnight glanced over his shoulder at her as he noticed her tear stained cheek. Spottedlight turned at the concern in Midnight's voice, and her soft green eyes widened. "Oh Darkangel, what's wrong?" she asked. Darkangel looked up at them. "It's a long story," SHe muttered. Swipekit saw a group of other kits. "Lets go meet them!" Wispkit, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ill protect you." He said as he walked up the to kits. "Hi!" Wispkit didnt open her eyes, in fear of them laughing. Sneertooth slipped away to Twolegplace. Sneertooth's Vigil Sneertooth felt his heart pounding. Tonight was the moment his plotting was for. Tonight, Mudheart would fall. He motioned for Clatter to attack him. "WindClan! Enemys! Attack!" Mudheart started battling with Yew and Scarheart was battling with a large she-cat. Darkangel watched the fight, still depressed from her mate's murder. Rogues streamed into the camp. Sneertooth watched as Mudheart pinned him down. "I know what you did to Silverkit!" Kiba killed every rogue that entered c: cuz he can at night. in his bed. .-. Mudheart ran into Cloudstar's Den with her kits. Sneertooth looked around for Darkpaw. Scarheart sent the she-cat flying. Sunpaw leaped into the fight, excited. It was his first battle! Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan